The invention relates to a plug connector comprising an insulating body having a plug-in side and a connection side.
Plug connectors of this type are required in order to provide a reversible electrical contact between electrical cables and an electric component or a further electrical cable. Plug connectors of this type can be provided in different sizes and embodiments depending upon the individual application case and component that is to be contacted.